Fragments of Time
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: 50 Themes. 50 sentences. 50 glimpses into King and Diane's relationship.


Title: Fragments of Time

Pairing(s): KingxDiane

Genre: Romance/General

Status: One-shot Sentence Challenge

Author: ChibiRaccoon

Summary: 50 Themes. 50 sentences. A little look at King and Diane.

 _NOTE: SPOILERS FOR MANGA! You have been warned. Also these were supposed to be numbered by numerals but Fanfiction net is being a big jerk. The Format is screwed to high heaven by this site and I despise it but I'm posting this for the fans and not my own vanity so I'll let it go._

 _Alright. So I have done a 25 sentence challenge before for Harvest Moon but I figured that was too short for Kiane so I did 50 instead. Sentence challenges are a great way to get ideas for other fics and while I was doing this I had so many ideas that I could use for my 30 Kisses challenge. I really love these two and I appreciate everyone's support with my writing. So this is for all the people who took the time to review or favorite my other Kiane fics. Please enjoy._

* * *

Sleep

They shared the same gift; Both could fall dead asleep in minutes no matter where they were.

Love

King hadn't been able to explain himself well when she confronted him about her memories but in the end she forgave him because she knew exactly why he did it.

Pain

Every time he forced himself to watch her chase after the Captain something in his chest chipped away.

Mysterious

Sometimes she would notice a strange look in his eyes, a curious inquisitive gaze with a spark of something alight but still sad and it struck her with it's oddness.

Moonlight

He spent the day hours napping so that overnight he could wake two or three times and treat himself to the sight of her large sleeping form bathed in light from the night sky.

Happiness

Everyday that they were together side by side, just like the old days when he was the one with crumbled memories, they were grateful for the chance to see each other.

Tears

He cried for her so many times and she never noticed because he didn't let her see but she knew something was off because she could hear his pain and wondered to herself sadly what was so wrong with her that she couldn't keep him from regretting his past mistakes.

Food

She was aware that he had little taste for meat so it gave her great pleasure when he would return with wild boar for their supper.

Cry

He heard her ear-splitting wail and it sent him into a panic, urging him to fly to her side in an instant only to nearly fall over when he realized that a grasshopper was the cause of her distress.

Silence

He had spent far too long keeping his feelings from her, holding back, refusing to act, and brooding quietly to himself.

Twist

Diane enjoyed seeing King's disbelief when she invited him to the festival instead of the captain.

Empty

Gowther's meddling had created a void in her heart, resulting in lapses of memory that drew painful flashes in her mind of a boy that could fly and her heart ached to see him and not know who he was.

Blossom

Diane was fond of flowers but her size rendered them impractical except when King graciously used his power to create a unique bloom just for her.

Control

Meliodas warned him of his rage, cautioned him, yet he was left with little sense of self in the face of Gowther's declaration.

Youth

Everyone saw her as the Deadly Sin of Envy, a giant who refused to die, but to him she was always the little giant girl who had rescued him and ran squealing at the sight of a tiny spider.

Hope

If Ban spoke truth then it meant that Diane finally remembered exactly who King was and that thought both elated and frightened him.

Name

He didn't realize just how much he had been waiting for it, subconsciously praying with desperate want for her to utter the single word that would break the years of silence and finally rethread the string of destiny that bound the two.

Fly

She wouldn't admit it but Diane was fond of King because it was nice to have a comrade she didn't have to stoop to speak to.

Ignored

She poured all her attention into the Deadly Sin of Wrath while remaining oblivious to the young Fairy King standing at her back.

Sick

His heart sank when she held onto him, fighting to breathe, feverish, in need of him to fetch her medicine but so terrified of the thought of being alone.

Mark

He waited to see where she instructed Merlin to place the tattoo of her sin before he had the sorcerous place his on the same leg.

Strength

Despite her vast power and skill she was secretly envious of King's abilities and fighting style.

Mistake

He was no stranger to them for he made so many and no matter how much he punished himself, they were always thrust right back in his face.

Sun

They were in agreement: Never fight against Escanor.

Sing

By pure chance he was gifted with the opportunity to hear her sing before he saw her and he fell into the river where she was happily bathing alone until she caught him staring.

Gasp

Why wasn't she wearing clothes!?

Stare

Why was he still looking?!

Fortune

The punch she knocked him out with luckily didn't kill him.

Stars

When she had been young she had greatly enjoyed staring at the constellations in the sky though she couldn't seem to remember who it was that had taught her the names of them.

Embrace

The best part of the pills that Merlin had given her was being small enough to tug him around and into her arms so she could squeeze him tight and feel his responding hug.

Sugar

When he kisses her she can taste a sweetness unlike anything she has ever experienced and she discovers that she likes the taste of him.

Joke

Diane loved King's appearance but before every battle when she cheered him on, his game face with it's cocky grin and fat human body made her think he did it just to be funny in his own way.

Wish

King didn't have to wonder or hope any longer because he finally got the one thing he had always wanted and she was a dream come true.

Moments

So many that meant so much, some they wished they could take back, but so many more to look forward to together.

Alone

Her greatest fear had been her reality for a long time until memories flooded back into her mind and suddenly there was a fairy at her side who swore that this time for certain he would never leave her.

Darkness

He had no qualms with his own death when it meant the difference between her living or dying.

Poem

Her favorite was one from the east about a little giant and fairy that a hunter meets in the woods one day on his way home from picking mushrooms.

Drink

He wasn't adverse to drinking, especially with the other sins, but he was wary not to become too intoxicated lest he reveal secrets he'd rather they not know.

Dark Eyes

She was fond of his eyes, the color of melted honey, but took note one day that the brilliant hue only hid the heaviness of a tortured soul inside.

Secret

King was inwardly touched when he first saw Diane again and realized she favored the hairstyle and clothestyle that he had designed for her.

Eternal

He could, would live longer than any of his friends and that thought sometimes darkened his thoughts.

Weapon

Chastiefol responded to King's every command and served as an extension of his self which made it easier for him when he would leave his pillow underneath Diane's head as she slept alone outside.

Sharp

Diane snuck peeks at King's expression as he slept out in the open sometimes, wondering his ability to doze deeply but still react the instant someone ventured too close.

Church

The Holy Tree was his place of peace and he wanted to share it with her one day.

Hands

Her fists could crush bones and solid stone, breaking through magical barriers easily yet when they made contact with his skin he was awed by the softness of her caress.

Story

A dark-haired child with round large eyes asked her father about the great warhammer he had carved into the trunk of the Holy Tree and the Fairy King sat down to tell her all about a young giantess who had saved a young fairy from death.

Turbulence

King tried really hard not to anger Diane because she always let loose a flurry of punches whenever she was furious and King could only dodge so much.

Home

Living among the giant clans hadn't felt right nor living with the humans; the right place had been in a little cave across the mountain with a fairy boy for company.

Anticipation

He waited for her to speak, clarity in her eyes, his heart hammering as he whispered, "Diane?"

Perfect

Her response, "Harlequin."

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

This was fun! I wouldn't mind doing sentence challenges for all my favorite otps! (Don't quote me saying that XD) I hope everyone likes. If you're looking for my 30 Kisses update, they are every Sunday. Thank you for reading! Much love!

PS: Please ignore the format. This site kills me sometimes. It can be so dumb.


End file.
